Can I Get An Amen
by Churchisalive
Summary: Henry was a kid with a dream to be a huntsman, he knew it was near impossible. But all he had to do was just believe, and all his dreams would come true. Can I Get An Amen.
1. Can I Get An Amen

**Author's note: hope everyone is good, this was just made to be a few one shots and short chapter moments.** **I'm also going to make the characters after the MMD models you'll see on YouTube.**

Henry was a little kid, with nothing more than a pen and a dream to become a huntsman. Problem was he wasn't too big at meeting people and had little to no experience in fighting. He had a fire axe that he kept with him constantly however it was pointless given the fact he didn't know how to use it too well.

He had one of the biggest problems with bullies given the fact they would put him down. They would call him names and beat him up, he felt like he was nothing more than just a waste of talent. The only thing that made him feel better after those painful days were his drawings.

He was talented at drawing, especially when it came to cartoon characters, his cartoon characters. He drew a wolf faunus that he named Boris, and angel he named Alice, but his prized character was Bendy. He would often fantasize about what it would be like to go on adventures with them, what they would say, the way he'd feel. He always had no friends so he was only limited to his imagination, there was no limit.

However, he did feel lonely, not only did he have no friends, but he was also was an orphan child. With no one to turn to he had to scrape for what he needed, it was difficult given the fact he was just a kid.

Til one day his dreams would come true, all he just needed to do was believe. One day he was drawing Bendy in the forest when a shooting star passed over the sky. He grew excited as he closed his eyes tight and made a wish, "I wish...I wish..." He thought debating on what to wish for. He looked at his drawings and looked back up, "I wish I had friends." He said.

When he opened his eyes he looked around for someone to come to him, no one was in sight. He heard a branch snap behind him and immediately turned around hoping for the best, but instead received the worst. A beowolf appeared near his face, he looked back to see his fire axe and lept for it the same time the beowolf lept at him. The beowolf was just on top of him as he raised his fire axe hilt into his mouth. The beowolf had it's jaws around the handle as Henry looked for a way to get this to end. He planted his feet at it's chest and pushed against it as he threw it over his shoulders. He grabbed the axe and swung it just as the beowolf got up again, slicing it's blood over the floor and paper.

He dropped to his knees as he remembered that was the only beowolf or creature of Grimm he killed. He turned around to his left to see more beowolves then to his right and saw more beowolves. He knew he was about to die however he wasn't going down to die without a fight and thankfully not at all.

As he grabbed his axe he felt it yanked out of his hands by a large black messy figure. The figure went to work and slashed off the heads of two to the left and grabbed the one on the right by one hand as he lifted it up it seemed to vaporize in his hand.

The figure turned to Henry as Henry moved his back up against the tree. The figure looked at his body and seemed to be disgusted by his own appearance. He began to wipe himself off as he showed part of a black tuxedo and white shirt with a bow tie, black pants when he wiped off his legs. When it started wiping it's face off, two black eyes were seen with pie shaped pupils, a white teeth grin, and finally his hair was made to look like he had two horns.

He looked at Henry and stuck his hand out, "Hey kid, you okay?" he asked. Henry looked up and looked at who was helping him, he took the hand without question and got himself back.

He started circling the figure and looked confused, "Who are you?" Henry asked.

The figure smiled and stuck his hand out, "Name's Bendy, nice to meet ya, buddy." He said expecting a handshake.

Bendy instead received a heart filled hug from his creator as he was left surprised. He was wide eyed as Bendy finally wrapped Henry into the hug as well.

"He~ll~o." A gargled voice came from the paper on the floor with a hand. Henry pulled on the hand as he lifted a long strong arm, followed by a hairy head, and lastly the rest of a tall body. Henry wiped the figure off as he saw it wore a black long sleeve shirt and white overalls and at the bottom black shiny boots. The figure wiped it's face to show a lean face, shaggy hair, and lastly wolf ears.

Henry saw another creation come to life, "Boris?" He asked.

The faunus smiled, "Eeyup, nice to meet ya pal." He said as he hugged Henry, Henry smiled and nuzzled in close.

"Ex~cuse~me." A female voice called out from the paper. Boris and Henry got opposite sides as they both lifted a feminine hand from the floor. When the figure arose it dusted itself off showing a black skirt, and black gloves that went along with her elegant figure. When she showed her face she looked angelic her eyes had the same pie cut eyes but were heavenly, she had luscious hair that went to her shoulders, and to top it all off a halo floating above her head. She looked at Henry, "Thanks so much for saving me, my name is Alice Angel." She said as she tilted her head towards Henry.

Henry stood in the middle of all of them, "Are you guys real?" He asked.

Bendy looked at all of them including himself, "Do we look fake to you pal?" He asked.

Henry shook his head, "Wait, but how?" He asked.

Boris scratched his head, "Don't know, magic I guess?" He questioned.

Henry then asked a final question, "Will you guys be my friends?" He asked.

Bendy smiled, "No problem, buddy." He said.

Boris hugged him, "Of course, friend." He said.

Alice kissed him on the cheek letting her black lipstick stain his cheek, "Anything sweetie." She said.

Henry finally found what he had desired for a long time, friends.

[Years Later]

Beacon Academy, a place where elite students go to become huntsmen and huntresses. A place where only the most skilled, the most strong, and the most fearless people go to.

A certain kid looked outside the window of the ship taking him and his friends there, "We're here." He said with joy.

 **End of Chapter 1** **So how was that, if you're a fan of RWBY or Bendy and the Ink Machine be sure to Like and Follow the story.**


	2. Shiny Beacon Soup

**Just wanted to be funny with the title of the chapter by making a pun.** **Also some will notice some of their abilities and personalities are different from the game, but I tried to stay true to them as closely as possible.**

 **Any who, back to the chapter many of you asked for.**

Beacon: One of the most prestigious schools for highly skilled students to become huntsmen. Where only the best of the best go to in order to become better and better. So you could understand how it came as a surprise that Henry was able to get into this school.

His skills have grown a lot over the years however he was still unable to find out his semblance. He stuck out from the rest of his group like a diamond in the ruff, not only because of appearance, but with skill.

Bendy's semblance was only able to occur when he has consumed a small portion of ink. The amount he would need would range between the same amount in a pen, to the amount in an ink bottle. But when he consumed the ink his strength would make him strong enough to lift a car over his head without breaking a sweat. And due to his strength he rarely needs a weapon at all.

Boris' semblance didn't require ink at all, however he still kept something just for fun. As a weapon he would use a long lead pipe that he found off a broken building, he also kept a banjo with him at all times. Boris used his semblance to create multiple clones of himself that were equal in strength to him, but weren't as durable as the real thing.

As for Alice, the angel was more like a valkyrie when it came to fighting close range. She relied on a small saber to attack her enemies, but her semblance probably came from her name. Alice Angel's semblance came when you would see what she calls the holy light, which was basically a blinding light that can make her enemies look away.

But Henry was the oddball out, but what he lacked in skill and experience, he made up for with pure grit. (Grit means determination in case some of you didn't know.) Henry did gain strength, skill, but many other traits over the years including height, given the fact he was taller then Bendy and Alice but was smaller than Boris. However, Henry had intelligence over all of them and would catch up to them one day.

As for now, he was just happy enough just to go with them to the same school. Henry was the first one to be excited, "I can't believe it, we're here." He said with stars in his eyes.

Bendy patted him on the back, "Yeah well, it took them long enough to recognize our skills. Am I right?" He asked.

Alice smiled so warmly, "It is amazing that we made it here." She said.

Boris grinned as well, "Eeyup, let's just hope nothing goes wrong." He said as everyone's eyes turned to Bendy.

Bendy saw their heads turn, "What? Why you guys just telling me this?" He asked.

Henry shook his head, "We're not just telling you Bendy, it's just...well...Alice?" He asked hoping for some help.

Alice looked at Bendy plainly, "You're the main reason we get into trouble all the time." She said.

Boris scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's why." He said.

Bendy questioned their judgment, "Oh please, give me one example how I caused us a problem." He said.

Henry started, "Well there was that time you got into the fight with those guys who made fun of your height." He said.

Alice also joined in on the list, "And the time that your pranks caused so much damage that it actually destroyed and entire building." She said.

Boris then finished the list, "And you can be a little too straight forward when it comes to women at times." He concluded.

Bendy then looked at them all with a dead stare, "I just said one example, but I promise I'll be on my 'best behavior' okay." He said.

Henry just wanted to make sure, "You promise?" He asked.

Bendy had his serious face on, which was pretty much just his upside down smile, "Yeah, yeah I promise." Bendy said, until his eyes turned into hearts and his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw a blonde haired lilac eyed beauty. He seemed to be in a trance, "Who is that?" He asked.

Henry saw where he was looking, "I don't know, but we should stay focused." He said, but was unaware that Bendy was slowly floating his way over there, "Bendy no. Boris, stop him." He said.

Boris nodded, "I'm on it, Henry." He said as he started to follow until Bendy pulled a stick out of nowhere and tossed it, "Stick!" Boris shouted as he changed directions and chased the stick.

Henry sighed and started to chase after Bendy with Alice but soon bumped into a large figure. The large orange haired figure grabbed Henry by the collar, "Hey, watch where you're going, punk." The figure said.

Henry grabbed the figure's wrists, "I'm sorry but I have to-" He started.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." He said in a threatening tone.

"Oh no." Henry said.

[With Bendy]

He finally floated to the blonde bombshell as she moved away from the small one and was now in a large group. He got onto his feet, fixed his bow tie and hair, and put Bendy's full charm on overdrive, he cleared his throat, "Hey toots." He said with his larger than life smirk, "How would you like to get lucky and hang with someone so good, he's a sin?" He asked using one of his many pickup lines.

The blonde haired beauty turned around and smirked, "Awww, you're cute but I think you're a little to small for this ride." She said.

Normally Bendy would be angered by anyone who calls him short, but he was determined to go out with her, "Well, you say small, I say fun size after all its not the size that matters but what you can do that matters." He said as he readied his secret weapon behind his back.

The blonde one was beginning to seem interested, "Oh, is that so?" She asked as she started to strut towards him, "So how can someone like you make me fall for you?" She asked testing Bendy's powers.

Bendy pulled out a black rose from behind his back, "I'm not called a devil because I'm bad, but let's just say I'll always leave you guessing unless you take a shot." He said as he got her attention. He looked back to see Henry get himself into a tight situation, "Oh well, til next time toots." He said as he left without another word, leaving people wondering who he was.

[With Boris and the stick]

Boris ran full speed to catch up with the stick as he watched it fly over the massive crowds. He ran so fast he left a blur behind him, as he ran as fast as possible, juking crowds of people. His eyes were fixed upon the stick and glued to the point where it would fall.

As he lost behind a wall of people he braced for a mighty jump up in the air. He didn't expect someone to be holding that stick as he saw a girl with black hair, and a bow in her head was. He saw this and prepared to stop as he placed his feet in front of him. He stopped only inches away from her as she continued holding the stick and reading her book. Boris landed standing very close to her, just inches above her head given his large size he towered over her.

She finally looked up from her book, "Can I help you?"She asked.

Boris couldn't say anything, because he was only staring at the stick. The girl saw Boris had his eyes set on the stick, but needed to be sure as she teased him by moving it left to right. She then spoke again, "Is this yours?" She asked finally.

Boris simply nodded as she handed him the stick, "Thanks, now I'm just going to take this back to He-" He stopped as he saw that Henry was being cornered by bullies, "Herny! Don't worry Imma comin'." Boris shouted as he rushed back.

[Back With Henry and Everyone's favorite Dusch Bag, correct me later]

Henry was attempting to apologize for the first few minutes to the orange haired man. But he soon found it was useless, "Y'know what? Screw you jerkoff." He said.

The tall bulky kid lifted Henry up, "What did you say?" He asked.

Henry looked down at him, "You heard me, you prick." He said.

As the tall armored man backed his fist up to punch out Henry, Henry closed his eyes and braced himself for pain. However he did not feel anything, "You mind letting my pal go there." He heard the voice of Bendy say. He opened his eyes to see Bendy grabbing the tall man's hand.

The tall punk looked back at Bendy, "Heh, I'll pummel you in a second pint-size." He said.

He hadn't realized he pissed off a demon, "I guess you didn't hear me." Bendy said as he grabbed his hand and squeezed his fist extremely tight. Crunching could be heard from anywhere as the tall kid dropped Henry and grabbed his hand. He actually could feel his bones breaking against one another. Bendy spoke again, "So what did we learn? Never mess with my pals." He said. He squeezed harder, "Say it." Bendy ordered.

The kid had no choice but to obey, "Never mess with your pals." He repeated.

Bendy left and began walking back to Henry, Alice, and Boris, but for some reason couldn't move. He then looked below him and saw he was floating, but Henry hadn't given Bendy wings yet like he promised. He then saw a blonde woman with green eyes and a riding crop, "Already getting into trouble I see." She said.

Henry pinched the middle of his nose, Alice placed her hand over eyes, and Boris scratched the back of his head. Bendy's smile turned into a frown, "Oh great. For the record Henry, this wasn't my fault." He said as he and his team were on their way to the headmaster's office.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy during this week. I've updated another chapter to a Red Vs Blue Overwatch crossover if anyone is interested in that. Also I just have to say thank you for staying with this story.**


	3. Sheep Sheep Time to Meet

**Author's note: good news everyone, Summer is almost here so I'll be able to spend more time typing. Also does anyone know of a team name for Henry, Bendy, Boris, and Alice?**

 **Anyways let's get to it.**

 **Also, did anyone see what the MMD models look like? Because I still recommend that you do.**

Henry, Boris, Alice and Bendy were in some room that looked vaguely like an interrogation room. Henry looked nervous seeing as how he just arrived at the school and he and his friends were already in trouble.

Bendy was the first to speak, "So, how was everyone's first day so far?" He asked.

Everyone but Henry looked at Bendy, "I don't think now is a good time for a conversation, Bendy." Boris said.

Bendy smiled, "Oh please, let me talk our way out of this. I'm good at negotiations." He said.

Alice shook her head, "Bendy, do we even have to have a flashback moment?" She asked.

Bendy thought for a moment, "I guess not." He answered.

Suddenly the door opened up revealing a man with grey hair and sunglasses, "Hello, I am Professor Ozpin. Cookie?" He asked as he placed the tray in front of them.

Henry took one from the tray, Alice took one as well, Bendy grabbed around five in one hand and Boris, well Boris is Boris, enough said, as he slid the tray closer to himself. Henry grew nervous, "Are we in trouble?" He asked.

Ozpin shook his head, "No, of course not, I understand that your friend acted in your self defense. However when you leave, just tell the woman outside that I gave a long chat about your behavioral problems." He said. "She just brought you here because she didn't want anyone to cause problems on the very first day of school. Don't take it personal, she is just very devoted to her work, that is all." He said.

Bendy asked the other question that was on everyone's mind, "Sooo, we free to go or...?" He said hoping Ozpin would finish Bendy's sentenced.

Ozpin nodded, "I suppose I have kept you in here long enough." He said, "Just be sure to head to the main hall tonight." He finished.

Boris looked confused, "Why?" He asked.

Ozpin realized something about the time, "I suppose that I have kept you in here before and after my speech, you'll be spending the night there." He said.

At first Henry was nervous seeing as how he would be in a crowded room with new people. However Bendy, Boris and Alice surrounded him with a warm embrace, comforting him.

Before they had arrived in the great hall they went away to the bathrooms to change. Henry walked out in a regular T-shirt head wore to bed and pajama bottoms, Boris came out with no shirt on but wore a white suspenders as he showed off his chest and arms. Bendy was one of the last to come out, even though he only had one his pajama shorts and let the rest of his darkened body show.

Alice was the last one out as Bendy grew impatient, "What in Satan's name is taking that Angel forever?" He asked tapping his foot.

Henry eased Bendy down, "It's fine, she needs her time like all of us, you know that since you take forever with your hair in the morning." He replied.

Bendy crossed his arms, "Yeah, I suppose, but perfection takes time." He said.

"So boys, what do you think?" An angelic voice asked making the group look back at her. Their expressions were all varied, Bendy look plainly, Boris smiled, and Henry blushed so furiously that he fell backwards. She had on a black nightgown that went up just slightly above her knees and revealed her milky white skin on her legs.

Boris smiled his normal childlike smile, "You look beautiful, Alice." He said.

Alice scratched the side of his head, "Awww, thanks Boris." She said.

Bendy had a bored expression, "Eh, she's alright." He said as he put his hand flat.

Alice knew that would be Bendy's answer, "What about you, Henry?" She asked as she turned to face him.

Henry sprung up from the floor, "Well, you look...*cough*...very pretty." He said as he focused his eyes to the side.

Alice smiled as she hugged Henry by the neck.

They entered the giant room where sleeping bags were already unrolled, and the people were scattered. Henry kept his head low to avoid conversation with anyone else, Bendy walked with pride as he strutted through the room, Boris walked normally as a few girls giggled as he walked by, Alice got a lot of attention from the boys as they whistled his way.

As they found a spot that was empty for them, Henry saw a group that was walking towards them. This group wasn't the same as the group of bullies they met earlier they all seem to be dressed differently but all seems to be affiliated with each other.

The one in front went to Henry, "Hey, we saw what you did against that group of jerks. Not gonna lie that's took guts." He said.

Henry scratched the back of his head, "No, I didn't do anything, it was Bendy that-" He was about to continue until the man stopped him.

"Relax, y'know my team might need a guy like you. The name is Joey, Joey Drew." He said, he pointed to the guys with a cigarette in his mouth, "That's Sammy Lawrence." He then pointed to the that wore glasses similar to his own, "That's Bertrum Peadmont." He said, then he finally pointed to the skinny guys in the group with a camera around his neck, "And that's Norman Polk." He finished.

Henry shook his hand, "My name is Henry, that's Bendy, Boris and Alice." he said as he pointed to his group.

Joey looked at Bendy and the others, "Hmm, I would like to know who they are more in the future." He said as he walked away and the lights died out.

Thus a good night for the group.

 **Author's note: So many of you asked for Joey, Sammy, and the butcher gang. I'll include the gang later, however I would like to know what you all think so far.**

 **And sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped it to be.**

 **Til next chapter. Churchisalive is staying alive.**

 **Seriously need to work on a catchphrase.**


End file.
